Remember When
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Miku ingat bagaimana kesehariannya bersama pemuda konyol bernama Shion Kaito sepanjang tahun terakhir masa SMP-nya. Apalagi soal pernyataan perasaan pemuda itu padanya. [SUKI DA YO, BAKA! -/-] RnR, please!


**Remember When**

 **Disclaimer : Kaito and Hatsune Miku (c) Yamaha Corp. Crypton Future Media. Karakter lain yang terlibat di sini masing-masing punya kreator(?)/perusahaan masing-masing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jum'at, 26 September 2014

Hatsune Miku, siswi kelas satu SMA di Tokyo, sedang berpuas-puas diri bertelepon ria dengan sahabatnya yang tinggal Nagano.

Kangen? Uhm, bisa iya bisa tidak. Kangen dengan keseharian yang mereka, tentu. Bagaimana mereka menghabiskan sisa tahun terakhir di bangku sekolah menengah pertama dengan persiapan ujian masuk sekolah menegah atas, canda tawa, caci maki, dan air mata.

Miku ingat bagaimana lemas dirinya setelah tertawa karena menyuruh Kaito, pemuda yang menjadi teman terdekatnya selama tahun terakhir di SMP-nya, yang takut ketinggian untuk memanjat toilet wanita yang dikunci untuk mengambil sepatunya yang sengaja dilempar Miku ke dalam.

Miku ingat bagaimana marahnya dia saat Kaito dituduh sudah menyakiti organ vital Kiku dan bagaimana keras kepalanya dirinya membela Kaito di depan guru konseling mereka.

Miku ingat bagaimana dia dan Kaito mencibir kisah cinta Kiku yang dramatis sambil mengepel kelas ketika piket.

Miku ingat bagaimana suramnya wajah Kaito yang konyol ketika guru olahraganya menyindir kemampuan service bola voli Kaito yang menyedihkan padahal ayahnya seorang pelatih voli untuk tim inti prefektur.

Miku ingat bagaimana serunya dia, Kaito, dan Neru berdiskusi tentang sejarah Jepang sampai lupa waktu.

Miku ingat bagaimana malunya dia datang ke sekolah dengan kimono untuk drama sekolah. Bukan karena kimononya yang berwarna pink mencolok yang (menurut pendapat pribadinya sendiri) tidak cocok dengan rambut teal yang disanggul cantik di belakang kepalanya tapi karena betapa memalukannya cara berjalannya di atas geta kayu. Dia diledek Kaito, yang kebetulan hari itu tampil sebagai siswa biasa, yang dengan leluasanya datang ke acara drama dengan seragam sekolah biasa, karena jalannya yang seperti penguin. Karena kesal, setelah drama, geta Miku melayang dan mendarat di kepala si maniak es krim berambut biru itu.

["Miku, ingat tidak waktu Gakupo-sensei menyumpahi kita tidak lulus karena kelas berantakan?]

Suara baritone Kaito di speakerphone lagi-lagi memancing Miku tertawa. Iya, iya, Miku ingat bagaimana seramnya Gakupo-sensei yang mengamuk akibat kelas kotor.

"Iya, aku ingat. Waktu itu, 'kan, kita dijemur dan dihukum di lapang. Kalau nggak salah, Luka nangis, 'kan?" jawab Miku sambil memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya. Tangannya meraih kaleng soda dan mendekatkannya ke bibirnya.

["Hei, Miku, ingat tidak waktu aku nembak kamu di toko buku?"]

BRUSSHHH!

Minuman soda rasa melon yang baru saja ditenggak Miku disembur sekuat-kuatnya. Dirasakan wajahnya memanas.

Miku paling ingat soal ini. Bagaimana Kaito menyatakan cinta padanya pada hari di toko buku saat Miku sedang asyik-asyiknya baca komik.

Hanya dengan sederet kalimat nggak romantis, "Miku, seandainya aku suka sama kamu, kamu mau nerima aku, nggak?", waktu itu Kaito menyatakan cintanya.

Miku ingat bagaimana debar jantung yang tiba-tiba menggila di balik tulang rusuknya, bagaimana suhu tubuhnya mendadak meningkat sementara ujung jari-jari tangannya mendingin seiring jatuhnya komik di tangannya.

Waktu itu, Miku menjawab, "Kamu serius atau bercanda?" dan dibalas Kaito dengan jawaban simpel, "Terserah mau anggap serius atau bercanda. Yang jelas aku suka kamu."

Miku yang saat itu masih belum peka dengan maksud kalimat itu dengan santai menjawab, "Pasti kamu bercanda. Sorry, cintamu kutolak."

Dan keseharian mereka berlanjut terus, seolah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi.

"A-aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu," ucap Miku sambil meletakkan handphonenya di meja. Miku bohong. Dia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa gugup dalam dirinya.

Miku mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas. Miku tidak tahu, kenapa saat itu dia justru menganggap pernyataan cinta Kaito sebagai candaan. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti, apa dia menyukai pemuda yang enam bulan lebih tua darinya itu atau tidak.

Tapi, kini...

... dia tak tahu.

Bolehkan dia menganggap perhatian Kaito sebagai bentuk rasa suka pemuda pada dirinya?

Miku selalu ingat, bagaimana terkejutnya dia saat mendapati komik incarannya ada di tangan Kaito dan Kaito yang berkata dengan nada cuek, "Nih, untukmu saja. Aku sudah bosan." atau saat dia ingin pergi ke Shibuya dan Kaito mengikutinya dengan alasan ingin jalan-jalan.

Jujur, saat hari pertama mereka di tempatkan di kelas yang sama, Miku sempat merendahkan pemuda penyuka es krim itu. Semua orang mengatakan dia hanyalah sejenis manusia konyol yang tak punya sisi serius dan agak bodoh.

Suatu hari, mereka ditempatkan untuk bersama dan dari situ Miku tahu jika Kaito memang 'berbeda' dari yang lain. Kaito menyukai matematika, pelajaran paling menguras otak nan menyebalkan sepanjang masa. Kaito hobi baca komik, dimana sebagian orang menganggap membaca komik hanyalah hobi yang dilakukan anak kecil. Kaito suka membaca novel-novel misteri. Kaito suka jalan-jalan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Kaito suka mengatakan dirinya jika dia memiliki kepribadian lain, titisan Einstein atau apapun yang terdengar sangat chuunibyou untuk ukuran siswa yang sebentar lagi duduk di bangku SMA.

Miku juga kagum dengan kecepatan lari Kaito dan bagaimana caranya dia menyelesaikan soal demi soal matematika. Miku juga terkadang tak habis pikir dengan sifat teledor bin ceroboh Kaito yang selalu membuat dirinya sendiri merugi.

Miku tahu, ternyata dia sudah mengetahui pribadi Kaito lebih dari siapapun di kelasnya.

Miku juga pernah merasa cemburu. Iya, cemburu. Karena orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai 'teman' Kaito itu lebih mengetahui kepribadian si surai biru tua itu.

.

.

.

Akhir semester satu saat Miku dan angkatannya menduduki tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah pertama, gadis bernama Kokone yang berasal dari kelas 9-8 mendatanginya untuk membicarakan soal Kaito.

"Miku-chan, akhir-akhir ini dekat sama Kaito-kun, 'ya?" tanya Kokone sopan sambil mengulum lolipop dan menyodorkan yang satunya ke arah Miku.

Saat itu, Miku mengangguk mengiyakan dan menolak permen loli rasa vanilla itu. Miku tidak membantah kalau dia sekarang tambah dekat dengan Kaito. Padahal sebagian orang di sekolah memilih hanya mengaku sebagai 'teman sekelas' dibandingkan menjadi 'teman' Kaito karena sifatnya yang aneh itu.

"Aku dengar, kamu ditembak dia," kata Kokone lagi dan Miku hanya, lagi-lagi, mengangguk. "Terus kamu terima?"

"Eh? Kukira itu cuma lelucon!" Miku tanpa sadar berseru pada gadis manis bernama Kokone itu.

Kokone tertawa. "Hehe, mungkin dia nggak tahu gimana caranya menyatakan perasaan dengan benar. Makanya, dia nembaknya nggak romantis. Ah, iya, sekadar info, dia tipe-tipe nggak mudah menyerah, lho. Jadi, yang sabar, 'ya. Suatu saat kamu pasti bisa nerima dia."

Kokone mulai berceloteh dari A sampai Z sampai kembali ke A tentang Kaito. Miku mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali tertawa atau bahkan komentar.

Lelah Kokone bercerita, dia pamit mencari minuman. Miku merasakan hatinya yang sedari mencelos.

Miku saat itu cuma bisa berdiri sambil menatap langit.

Kenapa Kaito bisa menyukai dirinya? Tapi kenapa justru gadis lain lebih mengetahui dia?

Miku tidak tahu.

.

.

Miku mendesah sambil mengacak poninya.

Mengingat segala sesuatu tentang Kaito memang membawa perasaan tersendiri. Semuanya bergabung. Dari kagum sampai benci, Miku memiliki semua perasaan itu untuk pemuda biru itu dan itu membuat Miku pusing sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, pintu beranda kamar flat di sebelahnya, yang dihuni wanita di akhir usia 20 yang bekerja sebagai akuntan yang hobi minum sake botolan, terbuka. Wanita berambut brunette pendek itu tersenyum padanya sambil mengangkat botol sakenya. Miku balas tersenyum.

Wanita brunette yang sering dipanggilnya Meiko-san itu mendekati pagar beranda dan duduk di sana. Dia membuka tutup sake dengan giginya dan menegak minuman keras itu dengan gaya paling _badass_ yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Hai, Miku-chan." sapa Meiko ramah.

"Eh, halo, Meiko-san." balas Miku sambil tersenyum. Meiko melirik ponsel Miku yang dalam kondisi tertelungkup.

"Lagi teleponan, 'ya?" tanya Meiko-san dengan nada menyelidik. "Rame banget bahasannya sampe dua jam."

Miku terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Lagi teleponan sama temen, 'ya?"

"Eh, i-iya?"

"Cowok?"

Miku memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Meiko-san tertawa puas berhasil karena berhasil menggoda Miku.

"Dia mungkin suka sama kamu, Miku-chan. Hari gini siapa sih cowok yang merelakan dua jam waktunya hanya untuk sekadar untuk mengingat masa-masa sekolah menengah pertama? Mending main game atau semacamnya," tutur Meiko lalu menegak sakenya lagi. "Di dunia ini ada karma Miku-chan. Kalau saat ini kamu ngegantungin perasaan cowok itu, suatu saat kamu akan digantungin cowok lain. Jadi, sebelum terlambat, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Miku menunduk. Sejak kapan Meiko jadi cenayang?! Kalimatnya semua berhasil menampar Miku dengan telak!

"Sudah, 'ya, aku masuk dulu. Ada yang mau kukerjakan. _Oyasumi_ , Miku-chan."

Meiko masuk kembali ke dalam kamar flatnya tanpa sempat Miku menjawab.

Miku merenung.

Kenapa waktu Kaito dituduh sudah menyakiti Kiku, dia yang paling emosi soal itu? Kenapa dia bisa sangat akrab dengan pemuda itu? Kenapa pemuda itu sangat peduli dan mengerti dirinya?

Miku teringat akan kejadian di toko buku itu dan kejadian pernyataan cinta lainnya yang dilakukan Kaito di tempat atau situasi apa pun sebanyak lebih dari 15 kali dan selalu Miku anggap sebagai candaan semata.

Selalu sebagai candaan.

Semua pernyataan cinta Kaito saat itu cuma candaan semata.

Tidak pernah terbersit dipikirannya untuk menyukai Kaito sebagai lawan jenis. Cuma sebagai teman.

Miku berpikir. Apa mungkin menyatakan cinta tanpa henti (sampai lima belas kali lebih dalam jangka waktu setahun).

Iya, Meiko benar. Di dunia ini ada karma dan Miku rasa dia baru saja mengalaminya.

Miku meraih ponselnya dan melihat layarnya yang sudah menunjukkan wallpaper sewarna rambutnya dengan tulisan namanya.

Dia menekan aplikasi e-mailnya.

 **[To : AoKaito**

 **From : HatsuneMiku**

 **Hei, masih hidup? XD** _ **Gomen**_ **, diputus tiba-tiba.**

 **Aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Maaf, sudah menggantungkan perasaanmu selama bertahun-tahun.]**

Miku menatap hasil ketikan surat elektroniknya. Tidak ada yang salah. Tinggal penutupnya saja.

AYO MIKU! AYOO! CUMA ENAM KARAKTER LAGI! Miku menjerit dalam hati.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan jempolnya mulai menari lagi diatas keypad ponselnya.

 **[Suki da yo, BAKA! -/-]**

Miku mengirim pesan itu masih memejamkan matanya. Kelopaknya matanya terbuka saat didengarnya notifikasi jika e-mail baru saja dibaca. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Pilihannya menyatakan perasaan untuk pertama kali sepanjang lima belas setengah tahun hidupnya tidak akan pernah salah.

Miku masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya. Dia berguling ke kanan dan kiri dan sesekali membantingkan kepalanya ke bantal. I-ini sangat memalukan!

Ponselnya berdering dan Miku segera menyambarnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari pemuda yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya itu.

["Miku, kamu kerasukan apaan?"]

Miku tidak sempat menyapa Kaito karena pemuda itu menyelanya sangat cepat.

"Aku nggak kerasukan, Kai," jawab Miku lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

["Oh, kirain."]

Udah? Gitu doang?

Nyeri merayapi hati Miku. Tuh, 'kan, dia kena karma.

"Ja-jadi, gimana jawabanmu?"

["Soal?"]

Miku gregetan sendiri! Ingin rasanya Miku mencekik leher Kaito yang selalu dibalut syal biru itu!

"Sudahlah, kalau nggak mau. Aku nggak apa-apa. Seengaknya kita impas." Miku berucap putus asa. Duh, sakit juga, 'ya?

["Nggak seru dong kalau cewek yang nembak."]

Eh? Eh? Eh?

["Aku suka kamu. Kita sekarang jadian?"]

Miku ingin menjerit. Mukanya panas, kakinya sudah liar ingin melompat kemana-mana!

["Sekarang kita jadian?"]

"YA!" jawab Miku bersemangat sampai tak terasa air matanya menitik. Rasanya senang sekali!

Ah, kenapa dia jadi menangis?

["Miku? Kenapa nangis?"]

Kaito bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Miku menjawab sambil mengusap air m "Karena terlalu senang, _baka_!"

["Maaf."]

Miku terkesiap. Kenapa Kaito meminta maaf? Dia memang buat salah apa?

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Miku.

["Aku minta maaf karena nggak bisa ada di saat kamu butuh. Misalnya, kayak saat ini, waktu kamu nangis. Maklum lah, Nagano-Tokyo, 'kan, terpisah sejauh 240 kilometer. Maaf, 'ya?"]

Miku tersipu. Wajahnya semerah tomat matang. SIAPA YANG SANGKA KAITO BISA MEMBUAT KALIMAT SEJENIS ITU?!

"Kalau begitu, aku juga minta maaf karena baru peka sama perasaan kamu."

["Hm-mh, nggak apa-apa. Makanya jangan belajar doang kerjanya. Belajar memahami perasaan orang lain dengan cepat juga harus tau! Masa' perempuan nggak peka. Nanti kalau kita punya anak terus kamu masih nggak peka gimana?"]

TWITCH!

"KAITO NO BAKAAA! SHINEEEE!"

["Lho? Kalau aku mati, pacar kamu siapa? Kita baru jadian selama dua setengah menit. Niat jadian nggak sih? Harusnya kamu ngomongnya yang sopan sama pacar sendiri."]

"BAKAITO! SHINEE!"

TUUUTT.. TUTT.. TUTTT.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Miku, kamu seriusan pindah ke Hiroshima?"

26 Juli 2015. Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito memutuskan menghabiskan enam jam waktu mereka di konbini, tempat mereka kumpul-kumpul saat SMP dulu, untuk sekadar berjumpa dan berbagi cerita masing-masing.

Shion Kaito, pacar Miku sepanjang sepuluh bulan, bertanya soal kepastian kepindahan Miku ke Hiroshima.

Miku mengangguk sambil menegak susu fermentasi kalengan dengan lesu.

"Apa boleh buat deh. Namanya juga lagi darurat, ya, harus pindah," Miku berkata sambil memutar-mutar kaleng susu fermentasinya yang sudah kosong. "Aku sebetulnya nggak mau. Terpisah 240 kilometer aja udah makan banyak ongkos apalagi 920 kilometer! Harus naik pesawat atau shinkansen dan pasti nggak akan diizinin sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san! Buh!"

"Oh, jadi kamu nggak akan balik ke Tokyo gitu?"

Miku menggeleng. "Dua tahun lagi aku. Pasti. Balik. Ke. Tokyo!" Miku berseru.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kuliah, pastinya! Tujuanku adalah Universitas Tokyo!"

Bibir Kaito mengulas senyum lebar.

"Ayo buat janji!" Kaito mengacungkan tinju di depan wajah Miku.

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita sama-sama lanjut ke Universitas Tokyo agar kita bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu di SMP!"

Miku tidak tahan melihat kilat semangat di iris permata biru Kaito. Dengan enggan dia menempelkan tinjunya ke kepalan tinju Kaito. "Aku janji!"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

.

.

.

"Miku, hati-hati di jalan, 'ya." Kaito mengatakan salam perpisahannya dengan ekspresi murung.

Miku tersenyum dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "Jangan sedih! Aku pasti kembali! 920 kilometer itu bukan apa-apa!"

"Aku pasti bakalan kangen berat."

Ugh!

Miku tersipu dan berusaha agar menjaga suara terdengar tidak malu-malu. "A-aku juga pasti kangenlah."

"Jangan selingkuh, 'ya."

"Nggak akan, dodol."

"Jaga kesehatan."

"Iya."

"Jangan suka begadang."

"Iya."

"Belajarnya tau waktu. Proyek cerpen kerjain semua, jangan ada yang keteteran."

"Iya, bawel."

"Aku bawel karena peduli, Miku."

Siapapun kirimkan Miku oksigen! Miku lupa cara bernapas.

Dengan muka semerah tomat, Miku menjawab. "Makasih dan lakukan semua hal yang kau bilang tadi pada dirimu sendiri."

"Oke!" Kaito mengacungkan jempolnya.

[Shinkansen tujuan Tokyo-]

"Keretanya datang," Miku berkata sambil memandang sosok setinggi 170 sentimeter yang akan jarang atau mungkin tidak dilihatnya sepanjang dua tahun ke depan. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar."

Kaito hanya mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kaito-"

Kaito menyurukkan sesuatu ke tangannya. Sebuah komik. Komik tentang romansa percintaan remaja yang kebetulan mirip dengan kisah cinta mereka.

"Maaf, nggak bisa ngasih perhiasaan. Semoga suka."

Miku menerima komik itu ragu-ragu.

"Maaf, nggak bisa ngasih apa-apa." ucapnya.

"Asal kamu balik dua tahun lagi itu cukup buatku." Kaito menjawab dengan senyum.

Kami-sama! Kenapa engkau menciptakan makhluk seperti dia! Dia baik sekali!

Shinkansen tujuan Tokyo datang. Miku menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya pelan. Miku harus bisa mengatakan kalimat menyedihkan itu.

Baru saja dia membuka mulutnya, matanya panas untuk sebab yang tidak diketahuinya. Dia ingin menangis untuk alasan yang dia tak ketahui. Dadanya juga sesak, tenggorokannya tercekat, lidahnya kelu.

Kami-sama, Miku hanya ingin bilang sampai jumpa pada Kaito. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pucuk kepala Miku. "Sampai jumpa dua tahun lagi, Miku."

Miku meraih telapak tangan di pucuk kepalanya itu dan menggenggamnya. "Selalu ingatkan aku untuk kembali, Kaito."

Miku melepas genggaman pada tangan pemuda itu. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kaito," Miku berbalik, memunggungi pemuda itu dan melangkah menuju gerbong shinkansen. "Sayounara."

Air mata menetes. Momen yang tepat, setidaknya Kaito tidak melihatnya.

Miku masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta dan sedetik kemudian pintu itu tertutup. Bunyi pengumuman speaker dihiraukannya, Miku memilih untuk melambaikan tangannya (dengan terpaksa) ceria ke arah pemuda serba biru itu. Pemuda itu balas melambai dan mulutnya bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa Miku pahami.

Kereta mulai bergerak dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kaito hilang di mata Miku. Kereta peluru ini sudah mengambil momen perpisahan yang sebentar itu dengan sangat cepat.

Miku harus ingat bagaimana sesak dan sakit dadanya berpisah dengan pemuda itu sejauh nyaris ribuan kilometer.

.

.

.

 **Truely End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfik ini dibuat untuk uhukkoiuhukbitouhuk saya. Kalau akunnya aktif, pennamenya colorful comedian :3**

 **Iya, emang lebay sih. Apaan coba? Tapi daripada saya ditagih mulu. Mending dikerjain mumpung baper.**

 **Udah, ah, saya jadi betulan baper nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan tolong tinggalkan jejak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Korban LDR nyaris ribuan kilometer yang akhir-akhir ini baper gegara LN,**

 **Shintaro Arisa**


End file.
